geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakupen Hell
Sakupen Hell is an extreme demon level by Noobas. He claimed to have hacked it, therefore having no stars. However, an extremely skilled player: TrusTa, re-verified Sakupen Hell legitimately on August 14, 2016 where it finally received a demon rating; it took him 22K attempts. It was considered to be the hardest possible level, even above Bloodbath. Despite the difficulty, Riot decided that it should sit right below Bloodbath as the second hardest demon in the game. Later, Athanatos was released, surpassing this level's difficulty, but later was revealed that Athanatos was hacked, then Sonic Wave was verified by Sunix, which, after receiving a demon rating, surpassed the difficulty of Athanatos, Sakupen Hell, and Bloodbath. Sakupen Hell is currently the 6th hardest Demon level in The Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Description The level is considered as an extreme demon due to tight spaces and speed boosts. It looks like it may have been inspired by Cataclysm. According to Sea1997's video, Sakupen Hell was made after Noobas was exposed to hacking by TheMuteTroll. Around that time Cataclysm was beaten by several very experienced players, namely Riot, Cyclic, GironDavid, and Sandstorm; Noobas was discontent that a hacked level got rated, especially since everyone claimed that he hacked one of his own levels, Theory of Skrillex. It really wasn't hacked. Eventually Noobas decided to make Sakupen Hell, a new extreme demon, in an attempt to take Cataclysm's and ICDX's spot of hardest demons (at the time). He mentioned that it be openly hacked, calling it a "challenge for Cyclic and Riot". On June 8, 2015, Sakupen Hell was released and later that day L Legend (rumored to be Noobas himself) speed hacked the level. When 2.0 was released, Noobas redecorated the level, adding a near impossible dual wave part to replace the final straight fly ship part. Afterwards, however, the level was deleted. Initially Riot tried the level, but then later announced his leave. Furry Dash (Acharne) later tried as well but did not make much progress. TrusTa was the first to make any significant progress and revived the level's popularity after finally verifying it, albeit with a slight nerf to the first wave part (making it slightly wider). Gameplay The level starts with an very difficult Cube part on normal speed with lots of hard timing. After the Cube Part the speed changes to triple speed and the player has to pass a one second long extremely hard mini wave, followed by a difficult mini ball part. Then there is an near impossible wave part with critical timing and insane spaces (There is a gap which is just tight enough for the wave). After the wave the speed changes to slow and there's an simple mini cube part which only needs memorization. Then the speed changes to triple again and there is one of the hardest mini wave parts possible. Then there's is an normal UFO section with a lot of tight spaces and lots of gravity portals, followed by a normal ship part; also with lots of tight spaces and gravity portals which gets to an mini ships when the song drops. Then there the speed changes to normal again and there is an easy mini UFO/mini ball part. Then the speed changes to triple again and there is the second near impossible mini wave part, very similar to the first. The level ends with a very long one space flight as a gravity flipped mini ship. Trivia * This level was reuploaded by Noobas. However, it got deleted again. * There is a mini wave section around the start of the level that is just tight enough for the wave to pass through. The level is considered to be nearly impossible from this point on. Which was nerfed on the rated version. * The third and fourth wave parts are actually similar in terms of gameplay and design, if the two is compared. * When the level was first made, the end section was a ship. However, when Noobas reuploaded it, it became a dual wave section, which is considered to be impossible. * It got removed a while ago, meaning its no longer available on online servers. The first version has been reuploaded by TrusTa, but with a slightly wider tunnel in the first miniwave. * L Legend is the first person to beat Sakupen Hell with hacks, beating it on the same day Noobas released the level. It is rumored that he may just be Noobas himself, however. * This level is considered harder than Bloodbath due to its critical timing and insane wave parts. However, Riot refused to dethrone Bloodbath on Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List for a while, amid much controversy. * Trusta said that this level is harder than Bloodbath. Surv, however, thinks the otherwise. * TacoMacho claimed to have beaten this level legitimately with 20,935 attempts to beat, but was exposed for hacking. * SuperexGd is the 2nd player to beat Sakupen Hell. He also has the least attempts. * MaleVeronica claimed to have beaten Sakupen Hell and other insane demons but confessed to hacking Sakupen Hell and the other demons. * GuitarHeroStyles did a practice montage video, taking 155 attempts in total. * ChiefFlurry got 88%, 87%, 85% and ~80% many times, finally beating it on October 24, 2016. *An unknown player known as Cryzta has gotten 47% on Sakupen Hell, and has gone from 35% to 100% with start positions. *ChiefFlurry is appearantly adding another part to the level, the new part seems to be about consistent with the original difficulty of the level, which after the buff will be bumped up to an XL level. Records Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Medium Levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2015 Levels Category:2015 levels Category:2016 levels Category:2016 Levels Category:Hacked Levels